Cajita Musical
by Maiteprinceess
Summary: se situa en luna nueva y esta basada en la cancion cuantos cuentos cuento,bella se convierte en una famosa cantante,que pasa cuando se reencuentren ella y edward ¿querra edward retomar su relacion?¿querra ella retomar lo que tuvieron?¿y jacob?¿y los demas?¿y el disco?,entren please
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:los personajes aqui presentados no me pertenecen a mi si no a la escritora sthephanie meyer

* * *

esta historia esta basada en la cancion "CUANTOS CUENTOS CUENTO" de el grupo "LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH",y esta situada en luna nueva

**LOS AÑOS QUE PASAN ME PESAN,**

**ME PESAN EL ALMA Y LA PONE A TUS PIES**

**SI AL BESARME ME DISTE LA VIDA**

**AL MARCHARTE LLEVASTE MI SER**

han pasado dos años desde que edward se fue,me siento tan sola,a pesar de que se que no lo estoy ,siento que se llevo todo,pues despues de su partida perdi amigos,perdi todo pues nunca volvi a ser la misma,en nuestro primer beso senti que yo podia contra todo el mundo y ahora siento que el mas minimo aire me derrumba,en cuanto acabe el instituto en forks,sali huyendo de ahi,mi padre lo entendio y me apoyo y ahora 1 fin de semana al mes trata de viajar a seattle para visitarme,ohh cierto,despues de terminar el instituto me mude a seattle y curso la universidad ahi,junto con mi nueva mejor amiga maite cordova(n/a:soy hiper fan de maite perroni lo siento pero no la podia dejar fuera :P),es un amor de persona pero aun siento en el alma de ese gran amor que perdi

-que tanto piensas isabella- mepregunto maite,acercandose a la mesa del jardin donde yo me encontraba ,desde que el se fue prohibi rotundamente que alguien me volviera a decir "bella"-te noto muy pensativa

-no me pasa nada mai-dije un poco cortante-solo recordaba

-que vas a hacer las vacaciones de navidad,¿te vas a volver a quedar aqui?-pregunto,desde que sali de forks no regrese

-no,estoy planeando una pequeña locura-conteste sonriendo-y no,no te puedo decir

-mala-contesto riendo

-ademas jacob me va a acompañar en mi locura

-uyyy no si va a estar jacob entonces yo safo de ahi

-porque no se llevan bien?-pregunte pues son como polos opuestos,donde esta uno no esta el otro

-no me cae,sorry pero se me hace muuuy hipocrita,osea no tiene opinion propia,si tu dices blanco el dice blanco,sorry pero lo catalogo como un chucho feo-hizo un gesto desdeñoso y yo no pude evitar soltar la carcajada por lo loco que sonaba eso,si ella supiera...-no te rias ademas aparte de eso,si no te esta diciendo a todo que si,te quiere tener controlada

-solo me cuida

-hay ajaaaaa-contesto en un tono demasiado fresa-por favor,quiere saber donde estas,con quien estas,ademas cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos se pone demasiado raro y me saca de mis casillas

-bueno ya,deja de criticar a mi novio

-pufff si mejor porque la ultima vez que hablamos de el me dejaste de hablar una semana

-bueno yaaaa o comenzare con todas las vacaciones navideñas

-isabella hermosa presiosa quien es tu mejor amiga?-cambio de tema en un tono demasiado meloso

-ya barbera

ambas comenzamos a reir como locas

.

Llegaron las vacaciones de verano y con eso el comienzo de mi locura

-isa estas segura de esto-pregunto maite?,al final no lo pude resisitir y se lo dije,es mi mejor amiga y se puso como loca,ademas de que ella cuando era mas chica tambien tuvo el suyo y me pudo facilitar el camino-mira que aun nos podemos dar la vuelta e irnos

-¿porque?,enserio quiero hacerlo y creo que puedo

-de acuerdo entonces andando

llegamos y ella entro primero,me pidio que la esperara unos segundos pero me negue,ella solo era compañia y yo necesitaba arreglar esto

-hola muy buenas tardes mi nombre es isabella swan

-buenas tardes mi nombre es pedro damian,asi que tu quieres y te crees capaz de esto?

-si

-bueno pues entonces pongamos manos a la obra

* * *

HOLA,ESTOY DE REGRESO,INTENTARE SUBIR ESTA HISTORIA TODA HOY PORQUE ENSERIO QUIERO TERMINARLA,LAS RAZONES POR LAS CUALES YA NO HE PODIDO SEGUIR SON LAS MISMAS DE SIEMPRE...LA ESCUELA...ESPERO ENSERIO ME COMPRENDAN Y SIGAN LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS Y BUENO PUES DIGANME ALGUNA IDEA DE LO QUE VA A PASAR?

UN BESO :)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES AQUI PRESENTADOS LA MAYORIA NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A STHEPHANIE MEYER

* * *

YO PASE TANTO TIEMPO INTENTANDO

FINGIR SER MAS TONTA OLVIDANDO EL AYER,

QUE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA ES UN PACTO

EL ME QUIERE Y YO LE TRATO BIEN

PERO AVECES ME DESCUBRE

ORDENANDO VEINTE VECES

LOS LIBROS LAS COPAS LAS CARTAS LA ALCOBA

Y SOSPECHA CON MIEDO QUE ESTA EN ESTA ESTROFA

pov bella

Estoy muy nerviosa,aunque se que lo hago bien pues no se si quedara,ashhh que nervios

-muy bien bella vamos a comenzar,tu relajada tranquila,mi equipo ya te acomodo y tu solamente tienes que cantar,tranquila respira ondo y me avisas cuando comenzemos a grabar,recuerda que es tu primer disco y que obviamente no te saldra a la primera

-de acuerdo-conteste y comenze a tomar aire

-tranquila amiga todo saldra bien tu relajada

-de acuerdo

**ya no responde ni el telefono**

**pende de un hilo la esperanza mia**

**yo no crei poder perder asi la cabeza**

**por el**

**Porque de pronto ya no me quería.  
Porque mi vida se quedo vacía,  
Nadie contesta mis preguntas, porque  
Nada me queda, sin el.**

Se fue,  
Se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos,  
Se fue, el murmullo de su silencio,  
Se fue, su sonrisa de fábula,  
Se fue, la dulce miel que probé en sus labios.  
Se fue, me quedo solo su veneno,  
Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,  
Se fue, y la vida con el se me fue,  
se fue, y desde entonces ya solo tengo lagrimas.

Encadenada a noches de locura,  
Hasta a la cárcel yo iría con el,  
Toda una vida no basta, sin el.

En mi verano ya no sale el sol,  
Con su tormenta, todo destruyo,  
Rompiendo en mil pedazos  
esos sueños que construimos, ayer.

Se fue,  
Se fue, me quedo solo su veneno,  
Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,  
Se fue, y la vida con el se me fue,  
Se fue, y la razón no la seSi existe dios,  
debe acordarse de mi,  
Aunque se, que entre el y yo,  
El cielo tiene solo nubes negras,  
Le rogare, le buscare, lo juro, le encontrare,  
Aunque tuviera que buscar en un millón de estrellas.

En esta vida oscura, absurda sin el,  
Siento que,  
Se ha convertido en centro y fin de todo mi universo.

**Si tiene limite, el amor, lo pasaría por el.  
Y en el vacío inmenso de mis noches, yo le siento,  
¡le amare¡como le pude amar la vez primera,  
que un beso suyo era una vida entera,  
sintiendo como me pierdo,  
por el.**

Se fue,  
Se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos,  
Se fue, el murmullo de su silencio,  
Se fue, su sonrisa de fábula,  
Se fue, la dulce miel que probé en sus labios.  
Se fue, me quedo solo su veneno,  
Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,  
Se fue, se fue, y la vida con él se me fue,  
se fue, y la razón no la se.

Esa cancion tenia su historia pues se la escribi a el y aunque nadie entendiera su signficiado casi todo hiba hacia a el

-bravo!-escuche gritar a maitela escuchaste pedro,escuchaste la emocion con la que cantaba,!la escuchaste¡

-isa creo que ya tienes tus primeros dos admiradores-comento el productor pedro damian cuando salia de la cabia de audio-y me pareceria perfecto que ese fuera tu primer sencillo,esa emocion que le pones,la verdad es que seria muy tonto si te dejo escapar

-¿¡osea que ya es un hecho!?-pregunte asombrada

-claro!-contesto sonriendo- ya me imagino el disco con tus doce canciones,podemos hacerlo homonimo(n/a:palabras de danna paola)puede ser isa o isabella creo que cualquiera de esos dos le va perfecto ¿tu que opinas?

-me gusta mas la idea de isa-conteste sonriendo !mi disco¡

-pues entonces no perdamos tiempo denme un par de horas para preparar el contrato y regresan mañana les parece

-perfecto

.

.

horas despues,maite me dejo en mi departamento pues se nego a subir al saber que jacob me esperaba en el

-hola amor-me saludo cariñosamente mi novio desde hace 1 año,despues de mucha insistencia acepte a jacob y aunque no lo amo,lo quiero mucho y no quiero perderlo,hago como si toda la historia que vivi con...el,hubiera quedado en el olvido,bueno no solo frente a el si no frente a todo aquel que lo conocio-como te fue cuentame!

-muy bien-conteste sonriendo-me van a grabar mi disco

-enserio!-grito emocionado-yo lo sabia y cuentame cuales van a ser tus canciones,de seguro unas muy alegres como tu

-no se-menti pues yo tenia ya preparado y escondido mi repertorio-eso lo dispondra el productor

-y con quien fuiste?

-con maite-torcio el gesto-tu tambien?,no puedo entender como mi mejor amiga y tu no se pueden llevar bien

-como quieres que me lleve bien con rosita fresita

-no le digas asi

-la has visto como es,y odio cuando te dice !ay ajaaaaaaaaaaaa¡

-mira que bien aprendido te lo tienes,hasta usas el mismo tono

-esa niña hueca...

-basta no permitire que la insultes

-si como tampoco permitias que molestara a la en...-se callo abruptamente,pero fue demasiado tarde,hiba a decir la enana,como yo siempre le dije a alice-sabes que bella olvidalo,pero enserio no me cae tu amiguita

-pues te aguantas

me invito a comer y cuando regresamos a mi departamento yo le dije que acomodaria mi recamara

desde que... el se fue yo me volvi la persona maaaas ordenada de todas,siempre tengo limpio,aunque ese solo sea el pretexto para perderme en mis pensamientos y pensar si hago bien en tener esta relacion con jacob

es que aveces dudo tanto porque no se pero aunque lo quiero no lo amo y pienso que a lo mejor el podria estar mejor con otra persona


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:los personajes le pertenecen a stephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos

* * *

**Y DIOS SABE CUANTOS CUENTOS CUENTO POR DISIMULAR**

**Y ES QUE SI YO TE RECUERDO ME PASO **

**LAS HORAS CANTANDO**

**MI VIDA SUFRE DE LOS DIAS QUE LE CEDEN EL PASO**

**AL LA VOZ CASTIGADA SIN VOTO DESDE HACE YA AÑOS**

**DE MI CORAZON CANSADO DE GRITAR**

**SI BENDIJE EL DIA EN QUE TU LLEGASTE **

**HOY ME GASTO LA BOCA EN PEDIRME PERDON **

**POR LAS VECES QUE INTENTO BESARTE **

**MIENTRAS BESO A QUIEN ES HOY MI AMOR**

pov bella

la musica se ha convertido en mi unica aliado a mi silencio,dia que no canto,dia que siento que no vivo,cada recuerdo de el tiene una cancion y por eso es que las pienso impregnar en ese disco,aunque no lo vuelva a ver,porque se que el no me quiere yo grabare a su disco por el,si su disco porque no siento que sea mia pues todo va dedicado a el

fueron pasando los dias y se grabo contrato y con ello impuse las cancioes que queria que quedaran en el disco,segun el productor antes de que yo tuviera que regresar a la escuela en febrero yo ya estaria haciendo presentaciones ademas de grabar el videoclip del sencillo,el cual decidi se grabaria en forks,donde comenzo la historia de ese amor

.-se fue (sencillo del disco)

.-noche

.-te amare (se grabaria a dueto)(2° sencillo del disco)

.-nadie como tu

.-un alma sentenciada

.-cuidate

.-dulce locura

.-vestido azul

.-cuantos cuentos cuento

.-oopss i didnt again

.-what dreams are made of

.-pero me acuerdo de ti

.-ven conmigo

.-pop

.-te aviso te anuncio

eran finales del mes cuando el disco ya estaba casi totalmente grabado,estaba tan ilusionada,comenzariamos la promocion en alaska pues el productor queria que me diera a conocer en los lugares maaas inesperados

hoy estaba encerrada sola en mi recamara y como cada vez que me quedaba sola,lloraba,lloraba por lo que perdi,yo lo amaba y el me dejo,me dejo sola aun recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras ese ultimo dia que lo vi y que rompio mi corazon en pedazos

aunque en broma maite y yo platicamos sobre que no se me subiria la fama,con ellos me portaria lo mas diva posible

flashback

-bella,no quiero que me acompañes-pronuncio las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar sus ojos frios de mi rostro,observandome mientras yo cmprendia lo que me decia en realidad

hubo una pausa durante la cual repeti varias veces esas palabras para mis adentros,sopesandolas para encontrar la realidad oculta detras de ellas

-¿tu...no...me quieres?-intente expulsar las palabras,confundida por el modo como sonaban,colocandolas en ese orden

-no

lo mire sin comprender devolvio la mirada sin ojos brillaban como topacios,duros claros y senti como si cayera en adentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada,en sus honduras sin fondo,que cpntrarrestara la palabra que habia pronunciado

-bueno eso cambia las cosas-me sorprendio lo tranquila t rasonable que sono mi se debia al realidad,no entendia lo que me habia sin tener sentido

fin flashback

aun recordaba sus duras palabras y me hacian llorar aun mas

"SI BENDIJE EL DIA EN QUE TU LLEGASTE HOY ME GASTO LA BOCA EN PERDIRME PERDON"

.

.

.

los dias fueron pasando y con ellos estuvo listo el disco,salio a la venta en todo el mundo y yo tontamente pensaba que posiblemente uno de los cullen podria toparse con mi disco

jacob ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo y yo tontamente lo presumo ante todos como mi novio y me beso ante las camaras con el pero cuando cierro los ojos pienso que es edward el que estoy besando,y el siento que cada dia se ilusiona mas pues piensa que esos besos van dirigidos hacia el pero nooo son pensando en otro


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer:los personajes aqui presentados no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sthephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos

**Y ES QUE MALDITOS SEAIS LOS FANTASMAS**

**JUGAIS CON VENTAJA DOLEIS DE VERDAD**

**AUNQUE LUEGO VISTAIS DE MENTIRA**

**Y POR ESO NOS PUEDA ATRAPAR**

**pov emmett**

hoy me habia tocado venir con las chicas de compras,estabamos viviendo en alaska con los denali,hace un año que edward regreso a vivir con nosotros pero ya nada era lo mismo,se habia vuelto loco despues de haber regresado a forks y enterarse que bella se habia ido,al no encontrarla por ninguna parte,regreso a nosotros pero...!no hace nada,se la vive tirado en su sofa y de ahi no hay quien lo mueva¡

yo me estoy volviendo loco con esta situacion,desde que regreso todos los integrantes de la familia tenemos prohibido escuchar musica

-chicas...-comenze a hablar pero alice me interrumpio

-para que quieres ir a ver discos de musica si no los vas a comprar

-pero igual quiero ir,ya me aburri

-alice,dejalo ir

-esme para que?

-quiero ir a ver los discos nuevos de musica

-emmett aqui los artistas llegan mil años despues

-no me importa,si no me dejan ir yo ya no me muevo de aqui

-ashhh emmett berrinchudo esta bien

-yuppiiii-corri a velocidad casi humana y vi que habia mucha gente esperando un disco,al parecer un nuevo/viejo artista habia decidido traer su disco hacia aca,eso pense hasta que escuche a una reportera con su camarografo

...tenemos aqui en alaska el nuevo disco de isa,es un exito rotundo,sus canciones es una combinacion magnifica y ella prometio señoras y señores,isabella swan prometio venir a alaska a dar una firma de autografos,como ustedes lo acaban de escuchar isabella swan con su disco homonimo llamado isa promete venir a alaska y dar firma de autografos y concierto

escuche bien!,isabella swan tenia un disco!.no lo pude evitar y en cuanto vi que la reportera se desconecto le pregunte

-disculpe el disco que dice isa es de isabella swan?

-si señor el disco se llama isabella y segun la informacion que tenemos asi se llama la artista isabella swan

-gracias mil gracias

no me importo nada y compre el disco,por suerte aun alcanse a comprarlo pues estaba volando pues se presumia su hermosa voz,no lo pude evitar y me acerque a uno de los reproductores de la tienda y volvi a escuchar despues de 2 años su voz

**...pero a veces me descubre  
ordenando veinte veces  
los libros, las copas, las cartas, la alcoba  
y sospecha con miedo en esta estrofa...  
y dios sabe cuantos cuentos cuento por disimular**

**porque si yo te recuerdo me paso**  
**las horas cantando**  
**mi vida sufre y los dias...**

no soy tonto y es obvio que esa letra hiba dirigida para mi hermano y yo me encargaria de que el se enterara de eso,pero antes tenia que pasar sobre de otros vampiros para llegar a el,segui escuchando otra cancion

**...tienes talento cultura manos bonitas y estudias frances**

**cantas actuas y pintas todo lo haces bien**

**has nacido artista lo se se te nota en la cara tienes mucho poder**

**firma aqui abajo y veras como cambia tu vida es muy facil ganar**

**eres la reina del pop una diva sin nombre un monton de ilusion**

**eres factura sin alcohol una foto borrosa una flor sin olor**

me encanta su disco,como dijo la reportera tiene varios ritmos pero increiblemente la mayoria van para mi hermano si no es que todas,solo escuchare una canion mas antes de que me manden a escuchar el disco a mi casa,que por cierto estallara una bomba

**con la paz de las montañas te amare**

**con locura y equilibrio te amare**

**con la rabia de mis años como me enseñaste a ser**

**con un grito en carne viva te amare**

**en silencio y en secreto te amare**

**arreisgando en lo prohibido te amare **

**en lo falso y en lo cierto con el corazon abierto**

**por ser algo no perfecto te amare**

**te amare te amare **

**como no esta permitido **

**te amare te amare**

**como nunca nadie ha sabido**

**porque asi lo he decidido te amare**

llego la hora de correr a casa y decirle la verdad a edward,no me importo nada mas solo corri pero cuando estaba a punto de poner el disco en el stereo llego tania y me rompio el reproductor

-que parte del !musica nooo¡,no entiendes emmett-grito tanya

-quitate tanya-sisee

-no me quito-se cruzo de brazos

-tu asi lo quieres-me encogi de hombros

corri a la habitacion de edward ninguna de ellas me pudo detener y cuando estaba frente a edward ya nada pudieron hacer

-necesito hablar contigo-susurre

-no-su negativa tan rotunda me hizo encogerme

-por favor-suplique,no era berrinche mio era por su bien

-no emmett no-susurro

-es importante

-no me importa

-edward!

-que no he dicho que no

-esta bien pero no hice tanto para al final darme por vencido

-has lo que quieras emmett

-seguro?

-aja

tome su stereo y puse el disco

-emmett-me llamo rosalie-no lo hagas,hace mucho que edward no escucha musica

-no entiendes rosalie,que necesito que edward escuche este disco

-porque tanta insistencia en presisamente ese disco-pregunto alice

-porque la cantante es la que edward lleva buscando muuucho tiempo-susurre

-a que te refieres-pregunto curioso edward,al menos me estaba poniendo antencion-explicate y deja de pensar tonterias

-si me dejan poner el disco el solo se explica-rode los ojos,ya queria poner el disco

-elegire una que creo que explica lo que paso y sus sentimientos-pense

-como que una que explique lo que paso

-esta esta bien se llama se fue-explique

-ponla,explicate y largate-susurro edward,ya lo estaba desesperando

-si me estas desesperando-respondio a mis pensamientos

**...Porque de pronto ya no me quería.  
Porque mi vida se quedo vacía,  
Nadie contesta mis preguntas, porque  
Nada me queda, sin el.**

edward pude notar su mirada en shock pues recordo y recorde lo que nos conto que le dijo a bella sobre de que no la queria

**Se fue,**  
**Se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos,**  
**Se fue, el murmullo de su silencio,**  
**Se fue, su sonrisa de fábula,**  
**Se fue, la dulce miel que probé en sus labios.**  
**Se fue, me quedo solo su veneno,**  
**Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,**  
**Se fue, y la vida con el se me fue,**  
**se fue, y desde entonces ya solo tengo lagrimas.**

Esas palabras suenan como la descripcion de un vampiro,ademas de lo del veneno

**Encadenada a noches de locura,**

**Hasta a la cárcel yo iría con el,**

**Toda una vida no basta, sin el.**

**En mi verano ya no sale el sol,**  
**Con su tormenta, todo destruyo,**  
**Rompiendo en mil pedazos**  
**esos sueños que construimos, ayer.**

**Se fue,**  
**Se fue, me quedo solo su veneno,**  
**Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,**  
**Se fue, y la vida con el se me fue,**  
**Se fue, y la razón no la seSi existe dios,**  
**debe acordarse de mi...**

ahi edward paro el disco

-oye!-me queje-yo lo estaba escuchando

-esa voz-dijo en un susurro-esa voz es de...

-conoces esa cantante eddy-pregunto tantia y vi la irritacion de edward,al escuchar la musica todos en la casa se reunieron a nuestro alrededor,estoy seguro de que todos escucharon la cancion o parte de la cancion porque edward la detuvo

-quien es esa cantante emmett-me pregunto carlisle

-bueno la informacion que yo se...

-dilo ya emmett-me grito alice-no estamos para tus misterios

-si me siguen gritando me cayo y no los saco de la duda-adverti-segun la inforacion que consegui la cantante es estadounidense,el disco se llama...

-emmett-susurro rosalie

-el disco se llama isabella

-que!-gritaron todos al unisono

-el disco se llama isabella,la cantante tiene 20 años,y se llama...

-isabella swan?-concluyo edward aunque fue como en modo de pregunta

-si exacto,la artista se llama isabella swan aunque la reportera que hable de ella decia isa

-y porque estas tan seguro que es ella-pregunto jasper

-porque pregunte daaa

-estas totalmente seguro emmett-pregunto carmen

-haber-me exaspere-escuche el reportaje y la reportera dijo 2 veces isabella swan

-si emmett-comento alice-pero a bella nunca le gusto que le dijeran isa y menos isabella y ahora son los dos nombres con los que se refieren a ella,me suena medio raro

-yo pregunte y la reportera me dijo que el disco se llamaba isabella que era homonimo osea que asi se llama la cantante...

-si sabemos que es homonimo emmett-respondio tanya burlona y rodando los ojos

-y que la cantante se llamaba isabella swan

-debemos viajar a estados unidos-comento carlisle

-obvio porque de aqui a que viene-respondio alice

-hey-comente

-espera emmett-respondio alice

en tono jugueton para que minimo edward me pelara pense-vendra la semana que vieeennnneeeee

-!que¡-me grito edward

y volvi a pensar exactamente lo mismo y en el mismo tono

-estas seguro-pregunto

asenti

-que pasa edward-pregunto carlisle quien ya hacia planes de regresar a forks

-dice emmett que vendra la semana que viene

-segun internet-comente pues en el camino investigue-ella debe regresar a su casa para finales de enero osea finales de este mes pues regresa a la escuela

-estudia?-pregunto edward

-si,que estudia eso no lo se,no vaya a ser que tambien me preguntes a que hora va al baño

-se serio emmett-contesto edward rodando lo ojos

-bueno,conseguire los boletos -comente todos asintieron y regresaron a sus actividades pero note que edward pensaba adueñarse de mi disco

-es mi disco edward

-no seas envidioso emmett

-no edward compra el tuyo

-mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa emmett esta de envidioso-grito edward

-emmett no seas envidioso con tu hermano-grito de regreso esme

-dame mi disco edward

-no,es mi bella

-no edward yo pienso ir a la firma de autografos

-yo voy en tu lugar

-estas decidido a regresar con ella?

-si

-esta bien-me encogui de hombros-pero regresame mi disco

-emmett dejale a edward tu disco-intento rasonar rosalie

-no,es mi disco,ustedes consiganse el suyo

-envidioso-dijeron los dos pero me lo regresaron

!mi disco¡

* * *

dedique 4 horas a esta historia y fue todo lo que pude escribir,hare mi tarea y si mañana puedo subo otros 4 capitulos,estan pequeños porque esta era la parte donde queria llegar que era donde tenia concentrada la idea


End file.
